Stolen Memories
by xKasumiGoto
Summary: When Kasumi Goto and her Partner Keji find a Graybox, they become targets to those who believe they exist...
1. A Quiet Place

**_Chapter 1: The Box_****_Illium - The Cidatel _**

"Really, is this your idea of romantic?", Keji chuckled to Kasumi as they both sat in the cargo bay of a ship heading to The Cidatel.

"Well, not excately, but you cant deny the view." She responded

"these people are so predictable" she said to Keji as the ship disembarked from the docking bay on Illium.

"Well, more importantly, any progress?" Keij asked curiously. "Well, I've cracked the first digit of the code. I think it's written in the Beritigari theory. The bio-tresmetic firewall systems make it almost impossible to crack, but once we get into this thing the informa--" "Kasumi!" Keiji interrupted, "this information could destroy the council, we shouldn't be using it for our own personal use." Kasumi smiled, "it's not like we're over-writing anything. Just putting it there, so it's always with us".

Keji smiled, although he did not agree with what they were doing, and leaned against her.

**4 hours later**

**_Cidatel Apartment_**

**_Sector 4, Level 112_**

_"_Well, wasnt that a trip, well it would of been perfect if Jodoum Bau didn't post an artical about the red-cross being stolen. I know he's onto us. But he won't make a move until he had solid evidence."

"Ha, maybe know that I convinced you to stop leaving that red rose he won't find us as easily." Keji responded jokingly.

"Oh please! No one even knows we exist, once we get this graybox open I'll wipe any known theories of us." Kasumi Responded.

"Well, I need to get Shraser Piceoli's party on the southern side of the Embassies, that elcor has more money than he knows what to do with, I doubt he'll notice if I take 600,000 credits out of his vault. Which, may I add is low security a Heavy Mech at most which I can simply sneak past" Keij told Kasumi as he approached the door.

"Be safe, I'll stay here and crack this open when you get back there will be pizza, well... If I leave any" she said jokingly.

She jumped up and kissed him, and they hugged. "Bye love and good luck".

Keji left the apartment building and called for a cab...

**"Boss - - I think I've got the target**** in sight"**

**"Goto, or her partner?"**

**"The Male, Sir."**

**"Good, move in on the target... We can use him to get closer to Goto... See what you can get out of him, we need that gray box... And Ms. Goto to crack it..."**

**"Yes... Mr. Hock".**


	2. The Heist

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Keij's Heist _**

**_The Cidatel _**

Keji entered the public party, he knew what to expect looking around he could detect around 80 civilians and 4 guard turians all around one door, "

"It must be the vault" Keji thought to himself. As he looked for alternative routes a turian representive for the Elcor approached him, "Sir, do you have a pass to be here I'm not detecting a chip".

Keji's mind ran wild, he realised that he didn't think as far ahead as he thought he would. He already had made himself an Alias but he didn't know about the chip, the security was slightly better he had expected... slightly.

Keji was removed from the party and was threatened that they would call C-Sec if he came back in. "Damn it, I have to get into that vault..." he thought to himself. After walking around the sides and back of the building, he saw his key in. A virtual back door, all he had to do was cause a power outage for less than a few minutes, easy work.

He walked towards the powering switch, and subtly used his omni-tool to break through the fire-walls. And in just a few seconds - - the power was out and it was pitch black. The turian guards stood their ground as the geust started a commotion. Keji just managed to hack through the door while crouched behind a guard just in time to get through and as soon as the door closed. The power went on.

It was a pretty clear route from his position here, no one was aloud in here not even the guards. Keji walked down a narrow metallic hallway both slowly and calmly. The vault was just a floor beneath him. When he got to the terminal capable of taking him to the vault and began hacking into the software, he heard shouting and screaming from the Ball Room, and then gun shots.

Keji knew excately who it was, he quickly bypassed the terminal not to get to the vault but to find another escape. He activated and elevator taking him further up the embassy all Communications were jammed and no one could get in or out, C-Sec were powerless.

Keji got to a confinement room ready to open the door he had his omni-tool at go. As soon as he opened the door he felt a metal thud against his head.

"nice to finally meet ya, Mr. Goto" Donavon said aggressively.

Keji pulled himself away from the door when requested from him, "What do you want from me?!" Keji yelled, as more soilders came to circle him.

"Your partner, the legend, they myth Kasumi Goto has something I'd like, the Graybox don't act like you know nothing of it. She's cracked it, hasn't she!"

Keji didn't answer, he refused to. Donavon pushed him to the ground "TELL ME!" despite the possible conquences, Keji lied "I don't know!" Donavon saw right through it, "Michelle, scan his omni-tool for location data" But Keji was prepared he has triple full sensory firewall locks on his information in his omni-tool. But she had different technology than the others, that he had seen before.

It hacked right through his omni-tool, in a matter of seconds they had their location. Keji couldn't warn Kasumi as he had been beaten down, "bring him back to the base, we can see if he has any use"...

"Send in the Elite Force to get Kasumi, she's fast, but the most she'll have is a simple side arm. We need the Graybox kill her if she gets in your way. I don't know what she looks like just go to the apartments on the cidatel I'm uploading the information to your omni-tool now." Donavon told his second in command.


	3. The Lockdown

**_Chapter 3: Lockdown_**

**_The Cidatel Apartments_**

"YES!" Kasumi yelled joyfully, she had cracked open another digit of the Graybox and only 1 more was needed, and she was confident. She went to rest, and to just relax.

She began worrying about Keji, "a simple Heist like that shouldn't be taking this long." she thought to herself. She had secretly unlocked his omni-tool's tracking implant when he used a public terminal a few months back. With that she attempted to find the location of his omni-tool.

"What?" Kasumi said to herself concerningly, there was a unfamiliar encryption on his omni-tool's location and on all the data. She knew it wasn't Keji and thought to herself the one person it could of been... "Hock". She burrowed through the encryptions to find a 3 second recording.

"Elite Force to get Kasumi, she's fast, but the most she'll have is a simple side arm. We need the Graybox kill her if she gets in your wa--"

She knew what was happening she jumped up fast and grabbed the Graybox, running to the draw where they hid a weapon, a simple side arm indeed. She looked outside into the apartment streets and saw gas, and then civilians screaming and choking on it. The whole area was infected and it was making its way up to her building.

She saw about 2 dozen fully armed men walk through with gas marks. "shit!" she yelled as she approached the mid-land terminal. She tried to communicate with commander Bailey but all radio signals were jammed. She ran outside with the box as the gas crept into her building.

She ran pass salarians who seemed to be immune, and asari... The only species in this sector apart from humans, it seems it had been specifically designed to kill humans. She ran towards the elevator trying to get it open.

Once open she accesed the command prodigal, making the path take her out of the apartments. As it went up she saw a skycar speeding up towards the glass elevator and saw the skilled Courtney Michelle driving it, who was working for Hock.

Kasumi quickly tried breaking through the glass, just in time she jumped out of the elevator landing in a darker side of the cidatel which was unknown to her, she ran threw the paths where she saw vorcha who seemed to be there illegally.

Michelle was chasing close behind, and was a skilled Martial Artist, she got an edge on Kasumi when climbing up on a store. She jumped down on the board hitting Kasumi down, she got right back up and Michelle began to throw punches, Kasumi managed to dodge all 3 and kicked her away.

"I need that graybox Kasumi! You have no idea what it's worth to me-- to us!" Michelle was catching up with Kasumi,

"Where's Keji! What have you done to him!"

Kasumi yelled worryingly back at her

"he's alive, but all that can change!"

Michelle chased Kasumi into an alley where several elite forces were up ahead she stopped. She raised her hands to surrender, and got on the ground. She prepared to shadow strike as they approached her

3, 2, 1 - -

Michelle hit her on the head with a pistol, knocking her out. Michelle picked up the Graybox

"Bring her, Hock could use her to open the box" Michelle commanded.


	4. United at Last

_**Chapter 4: United At Last**_

_**Location Unknown**_

Kasumi's eyes opened, she was in a circular badly lighted room, on the right of her she saw a badly beaten Keji.

"Keji, Keji! Are you ok?"

His eyes barely opened, "good to see your safe love" he said with a caring grin.

"Did you open it?" he said concerningly, "almost, I added a few firewalls that will delay him from opening it by a few hours". Kasumi responded.

"Do you know where we are?" Kasumi asked, Keji responded "no, but it's a relief your here. I thought something may have happened to you".

"We need to get out of he-" "Not so fast, Ms. Goto you haven't even stayed for tea" Hock interrupted. "What do you want?" Keji asked. "I want what's in that Graybox, and before you try escaping the room is sealed shut" Hock, was speaking from a glass covered balcony further up on the wall.

Kasumi had already practiced his encryption on the terminal, and she knew she could access Hock's omni-tool. She just had to keep him talking she told her plan to Keji, he started talking to him, getting him into a conversation. Hock was pleased to oblige.

Kasumi had gotten in to the mainframe and was looking for the encrypted control to open up the door, Michelle who was behind Hock, quickly warned him

"Sir! She's hacking into your Omni-Tool!"

"What!" Donavon yelled.

Michelle ran to the balcony to shoot Kasumi, but she had already got the door open, "QUICK! KEJI NOW!".

Keji couldn't run as fast as she could as his leg was wounded, but she helped him on the way. They were in some sort of facility, in space maybe" she thought to herself. At this point her Omni-Tool had uploaded the data from the doors so she could get pass any.

She was heading for the escape pods,

"WAIT!" Keji yelled, Kasumi turned back "we need to get the Graybox, he could destroy the council with that information!"

They ran back, as bullets were flying their way, they saw Michelle on the upper level, she had the graybox. Kasumi and Keji ran up the stairs, Michelle was shooting back at the Kasumi could dodge but keji was slow he stayed behind her carefully.

She told Keji to go in cloak, as it would be safer for him, he agreed. Kasumi was catching up with Michelle and she jumped up at her, Kasumi kicked her across the room, and fell to the floor beside her after loosing balance, she was about to kill Michelle with her omni tool, as Michelle has synthetic implants for her external organs.

As Kasumi pulled her omni-tool down, she heard a gun shot. Kasumi looked back, "KEJI!" She screamed, he had a gunshot in his head. And Hock stood behind him with a heavy pistol drawn.

Kasumi pushed down on her Omni-Tool, killing Michelle instantly, she grabbed the Graybox and ran to the escape pods. Hock was shooting at her. She couldn't focus she was thinking about Keji, and got shot it the arm. She kept running. She was close to the pods, and was breathing ever so heavily she began to slow down.

She wasn't going to make it with the Graybox's weight, she quickly got out her omni-tool and hacked the box, to add every encryption on her database, now with Michelle gone she knew that he wouldn't be able to get past it. She dropped the box, and got in a pod.

Hock didn't shoot her a second time. She promised Keji that she would get it back. But not yet. Not now. She applied Medi-Gel to the wound areas. And sat down as the pod took her to Illium. She just needed to process what happened...

**_8 Months Later_**

**_The Cidatel_**

**_Apartments_**

**_Quarantine Process Complete_**

*Notification noise*it was an unfamiliar number, which she couldn't hack into, she picked up

**Hello, Kasumi Goto**

**We have a proposition to make...**

**\- Illusive Man **


End file.
